


We're Not Children, Buck

by steve_and_bucky_fondue



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, just a prompt someone gave me idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_and_bucky_fondue/pseuds/steve_and_bucky_fondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as a prompt from someone, just fluff really. If you enjoy it, I'd love to receive feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Children, Buck

“Not now, Buck,” Steve murmurs as he hears Bucky come slinking into his room. Bucky puts his hands in Steve’s pockets from behind him, and

“Oh come on, Steve… just a quick one,” he whispers as his hands move to Steve’s zipper. He hums deeply into Steve’s ear and hears the sigh of his surrender to him. “Fine. What do you want?” comes Steve’s reply. Bucky grins mischievously as he circles Steve’s chair to face him.

“I want to play a game.”

“I don’t have time for a game, Buck. And we’re not children. Cut it out.”

“Take of your shirt,” Bucky orders.

“What?”

“I said, take it off,” he repeats.

“Look, Buck. I told you, I have work. I can’t spend all day just fucking y—” Steve is cut short by Bucky roughly pushing him onto the bed and ripping off his own shirt. Steve takes a moment, as always, to admire Bucky’s chest. He remarks to himself how well built Bucky is; the muscles and the perfect bone structure covered in dozens and dozens of coffee toned freckles.

“Oh, what the hell,” Steve mumbles in a gravelly voice as Bucky unzips Steve’s khakis, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder to leave a comment or a suggestion, either underneath this or @ my tumblr.


End file.
